powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GoodStriker
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= , or "Goodie" is a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection, a mecha that is the core piece to form both the Lupinrangers' and the Patrangers' respective Giant Robos. Overview to be added Appearances: *'Dial Fighter:' Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 2-8 *'Trigger Machine:' Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 2-5, 7 History GoodStriker first appeared as a piece of gear which was supplied to the Patrangers by the GSPO. Once set into Patren 1gou's VS Changer, he fused the trio into the combined Patren Ugou, allowing them to perform the Ichigeki Strike and destroy Garatt Nargo. Once the Gangler is revived and enlarged, GoodStriker chose to break away and join the three Lupinrangers, combining with their Dial Fighters to form the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. GoodStriker was then taken back to the Lupinrangers' Bistrot Jurer, where Umika named him "Goodie" before hiding him away as Kairi and Tooma were met by the Tactical Unit officers who had came to eat. GoodStriker went off on his own accord again, but soon enough bumped into the thieves. During the battle against Namero Bacho, GoodStriker was set into the VS Changer as before, Lupin Red was not combined with his teammates as expected but split into three duplicates, allowing the Lupinrangers to destroy Namero with a five-man Itadaki Strike. Hearing Lupin Red mention the name Kogure, GoodStriker reacted with fear and took off again, this time bumping into Patren 1gou. Combining with the three Trigger Machines, GoodStriker formed Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser, allowing the Patrangers to defeat the enlarged Namero Bacho, after which GoodStriker ejected the Patrangers before departing. When asked about GoodStriker, Kogure told the thieves that particular Collection piece was always difficult to handle and could well be involved with the GSPO acquiring their own VS Changers. Facing the enlarged Rabroom Jaws, GoodStriker initially joined with the Patrangers in forming PatKaiser. However, when PatKaiser was eluded by the Warp Jaws, GoodStriker switches forces with the Lupinrangers' Dial Fighters which, having taken out the Warp Jaws, was easily able to destroy Rabroom Jaws as LupinKaiser. GoodStriker joined forces with the Patrangers to fight a giant Goram. Though Patren 1gou was preoccupied at having lost both the Cyclone Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine Biker to Lupin Red, PatKaiser soon destroyed the Goram with GoodStriker setting off as usual. Goody once again appear again when Patren 1gou protected the civilians and realized for what purpose he was entrusted the power of Global Police. Hence, to reward that noble deed, Goody took the Trigger Machine Biker from Lupin Red and gave it to Patren 1gou, much to Lupinrangers chagrin. He assisted LupinRangers later to fight against giant Bundorute Peggy, but whined when his body's paint was scratched, only to be told off by Lupinrangers once more. Personality Goody has a rather carefree attitude, deciding things as he think is right. He decides himself he should lend his strength to which team if he thinks they could create a hot battle against the monster of the week. Goody also do things as he please without even consulting everyone. This is further strengthened he took the Trigger Machine Biker from Lupin Red (who obtained it with his own hands from Bundorute stealing from the Global Police) at will to Patren 1gou because he got a good feeling about him, rather than asking Lupinrangers for their permission. Goody is also rather childish as he whine over something trivial like his shiny smooth paint was being scratched by Bundorute Peggy during the giant battle and when Umika tried to hide him from Patrangers in a pot. Another example of this is when Patren 1gou tried to use him in the giant fight for the first time. As mentioned by Kogure, Goody is quite uncontrollable, leaving abruptly to somewhere on his own and break the combine formation when he done helping either PatRangers or LupinRangers in their giant fight. Not even both Sentai teams can make him stay in one place. Main Formations Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Lupinrangers in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 2, 4, 6, 8 Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Patrangers in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 3-5, 7 Additional Formations * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal GoodStriker is voiced by who previously voiced as Joker in Smile Pretty Cure! and from . Notes *GoodStriker's puppet form is similar to ToQger's Ticket. They share an affinity of rising from their respective Red Ranger's control console. *GoodStriker's puppet form matches the respective sentai teams' giant robos with a simple switch of the hat. For the Lupinrangers, it is a black top hat similar in style to the one worn by Lupin red. For the Patrangers, it is a classic blue police cap. *GoodStriker bears some resemblance to Engine Speedor from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *The GoodStriker is similar to the Shift Dead Heat Shift Car from Kamen Rider Drive as both can be used by either heroes. **GoodStriker can be used by either the Lupinrangers or the Patrangers to make their respective Robo. **Shift Dead Heat can be used by either Drive or Mach to access Type Dead Heat form Appearances References Category:Sentient Mecha